Mugeneko
Mugeneko is the longest developed Xysspon game, starting development on November 11th of 2015 and being actively worked on throughout the years untill its release. The primary inspiration for its style in terms of art and gameplay is Cave Story, but it takes nods from several other games of its genre in order to give itself a distinct feel, the music engine used for Mugeneko is pxTone, an engine developed by Cave Story's creator Daisuke Amaya, and was used used in multiple games including Kero Blaster. Gameplay Mugeneko's gameplay is moderately paced, with the player's main method of attack being punches, uppercuts, and kicks. Neko is also enabled to equip multiple different weapons to utilize, some consuming ammo, others not. There are various outfits that the player can wear, all of them affecting the physics of the player to allow for different playstyles. Story One day while returning from the store with groceries in hand, quakes begin to shake the area, and after a bit more rumblings, a landslide sends Neko tumbling down into a lower part of the Neko Reserve. After a while of adventuring around, she manages to find herself a pickaxe, and is now able to use the tool to dig through a few rocks that block her path, and she is met with the Red Crystal. She then travels through the Suburbs and then makes her way into the Slime Cave, where she takes on a menial task of clearing out a few Fire Spirits to proove that she is capable of taking on the Green Crystal. Neko then descends into the red ravenous caverns of Hell, making her way into the capital city of Hell, where she wanders in, and decides to do some friendly sparring with her old friend, Xyssia, to get a key for her to head down the main street and adventure into the Unholy Tower, where she will fight the queen of Hell, Xactie. The queen sees Neko's strength and sends her to the Water Cave, where she will destroy the Blue Crystal and make her way out to the desert. In the desert, she passes through a Lamia Village and makes her way to a Tram, where she will fight with a raider, Chathis. The tram leads the catgirl to the Dragon City, where she heads into the Dragon Factory to fight against some rogue robots, and fight a mechanical recreation of herself, RoboNeko. She has destroyed three crystals and has weakened one, and must find a way home, she is warped to the Harpy Mountain, where she journeys up and gets into a conflict with the cloud woman who had been terrorizing the Harpy Village, Arias. She finds herself returning back to the Suburbs, and she decides to head back to the Neko Reserve and journeys up to the Neko Ruins, fighting against the fallen that hadn't fled to the caves during the Neko Genocide. She finds herself facing against the dog boy, Inu, who blocks her path as he wants to steal her belongings for himself. She journeys up Mt. Dybla finally, and battles against Spice and the Rainbow Crystal, where her victory is made bittersweet by Spice using the last of the crystal's power to seal the catgirl inside of the Rainbow Crystal where she then escapes as Neko's friends look on. Development Mugeneko, being developed over the course of several years, has a long and very complicated development cycle behind it, with multiple games being made simply to delay the release of this game further back year after year. Trivia Mugeneko canonically takes place only a few months after Day in the Life of a Harpy 2. Neko's whip and axe function very similarly to the weapons of the exact same name in Castlevania. Duri apolagizes to Neko for beating her up, a callback to the final boss in Day in the Life of a Harpy 2. The title 'Mugeneko' is a transliteration of 無限猫, which translates to Infinite Cat. The concept of the crystals all having different elements plays on the `4 crystals` archetype of most RPGs in a way. Category:Metroidvania Category:2D Category:Mugeneko Category:Game